


...You didn't knock.

by muldertxf



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, season 6, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldertxf/pseuds/muldertxf
Summary: Scully's latest clash with Deputy Director Kersh is immediately forgotten as she walks in on Mulder being, well...Mulder.





	...You didn't knock.

The ground scorches where she walks. Heel-to-toe, heel-to toe, and never looking back, flames roll from her heel and trail her path. Floor tile click-clacks, a skittish secretary side-steps, and a tiny handful of senior agents part for her. They can see the sparks.

She manages to control herself now. Stealing the knob between her manicured grip, she spins her rage into quiet resolve. The basement office’s door whines like a siren as it’s pried open. It’s only then that she realizes it. Entirely too caught up from her superior’s words and how she would break the news to him, it’s slipped her mind. It’s always been so second-nature.

She didn’t knock.

Scully tries to ignore it, but it’s glaringly obvious. Mulder fumbles his words, face strawberry red.  _I-It’s-It’s this new case, Scully. I was just looking at it–you want to–I mean, you might find it interesting, given the context…_  But whatever the case is, Scully makes no effort to offer an ear, instead fixing her eyes on the nervous man in front of her. A sinister smile parts on her lips.

“Hey,” she states flatly.

Waist deep in the cookie jar, he is obliged. He gazes straight into her eyes. There’s a connect between them, and Mulder’s desk chair squeaks in vain as he scooches closer to paperwork. You’re an idiot, Scully thinks, and Mulder looks away as if he’s heard. She can’t hide the smile now. He’s retrieving a file that’s been conveniently placed at the end of the tabletop and his legs are crossed.

“Mulder.”

He falters between sweat droplets. “…Yes? About this case, a new development has–” He cuts himself off. “Do you know what separates a third encounter from a fourth encounter, when it comes to E.B.E.s, Scully?”

She shakes her head, “No, but I’d love to.” He appears taken aback. “You know what, could you do me a favor? Could you get that book on Extraterrestrial Biological Entities from that shelf over there? It’s a little high for me.” She draws out the words  _Extraterrestrial Biological Entities_  huskily, like a teenager stringing pink gum from dark lips. She knows his weaknesses.

He stares blankly, then looks down at his desk, and away from her.

“I’ve uh, got work to do. Get a stool, Scully,” Mulder suggests, mumbling and biting his lip.

“Hmm, I could use your desk chair. If you could get up.” Her eyes are challenging. “ _Can you get up_?”

His eyes are flying saucers and she’s smiling like the devil.

Finally, he rests his head in his hands in absolute defeat.

“Scully…you didn’t knock.”

It takes everything in her not to laugh.


End file.
